Ιχθύες
Ιχθύες Fishes , ψάρι thumb|300px | [[Σάλπα ]] thumb|300px | [[Σάλπα ]] - Μία κατηγορία ζώων. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ιχθύς" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "άχθος". Εισαγωγή Οι Ιχθύες, κοινώς Ψάρια, (λατιν. Pisces), αποτελούν μια πολύ μεγάλη και ιδιαίτερη ομοταξία των σπονδυλωτών ζώων που φέρονται προσαρμοσμένα στην υδρόβια ζωή. Οι ιχθύες κινούνται γενικά με πτερύγια, φέρουν λέπια και αναπνέουν με βράγχια. Πρόκειτα για ζώα ψυχρόαιμα με έντονο το φαινόμενο της ποικιλοθερμίας. Από τα απολιθώματα που έχουν βρεθεί φέρονται να ήταν τα πρώτα σπονδυλωτά που υπολογίζεται ότι έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους πριν από 400 εκατομμύρια έτη. Πρώτα γνωστά ζώα που προσομοίαζαν ιχθύες ήταν τα οστρακόδερμα. Σήμερα φέρονται αναγνωρισμένα περισσότερα από 30.000 είδη ιχθύων. Κάποια από αυτά ζουν στο αλμυρό ύδωρ και κάποια άλλα στο γλυκό χαρακτηριζόμενα αντίστοιχα, καθώς και άλλα πλησίον της υδάτινης επιφάνειας, (αφρόψαρα), άλλα κοντά σε βράχους, (πετρόψαρα), και άλλα στο βυθό, (βαθύβια ή αβυσσαία). Πολλά από αυτά αποτελούν σήμερα σημαντικότατες πηγές διατροφής στην Γη με πρώτης τάξης θρεπτικά συστατικά όπως ζωικές πρωτεΐνες, λίπη, βιταμίνες καθώς και πολλά άλλα πολύτιμα στοιχεία για την ανθρώπινη υγεία. Σήμερα η αλιεία έχει αναχθεί σε βιομηχανική κλίμακα παγκοσμίως με χρησιμοποίηση αεροπλάνων, ραντάρ και σόναρ (εντοπισμό με υπερήχους). Ένα μέρος των αλιευμάτων καταναλίσκονται νωπά, ένα άλλο μέρος διακινούνται κατεψυγμένα ή σε κονσέρβες ή ακόμα συντηρούμενα (παστά ή καπνιστά), ενώ κάποια είδη ιχθύων υπόκεινται σε ειδική επεξεργασία και μετατρέπονται ανάλογα με ξήρανση ή κονιοποίηση σε ιχθυάλευρα ή για παραγωγή βιταμινών ή διαφόρων ελαίων (π.χ. μουρουνέλαιο). Είδη - Ταξινόμηση Αρχικά τα ψάρια είχαν ταξινομηθεί σε μιά μόνο ομώνυμη τάξη με το λατινικό όνομα pisces. Σήμερα ταξινομούνται σε 4 ξεχωριστές τάξεις: # Αφετοχυώδη ή πλακόδερμα (aphetohyidean, ή aphetohyoidec, ή plakodermi) # Χονδρίχθυες ή χονδριχθείς (chondrychtyes) # Ακτινοπτερύγιοι (actinopterygii) # Χοανίχθυες (ή χοανιχθείς) ή οστεΐχθυες (ή οστεϊχθείς) (choanichtheyes) Κάθε μιά από τις παραπάνω ομοταξίες περιλαμβάνει υπερτάξεις, με επιμέρους τάξεις και κάθε τάξη επιμέρους οικογένειες. Η ταξινόμηση των ιχθύων, όπως συμβαίνει και στα άλλα βασίλεια των ζώων και των φυτών δεν είναι ενιαία αλλά προτείνονται διάφορα συστήματα ταξινόμησης, (Κλαδιστική, Συστηματική). Περισσότερο οι διαφωνίες αφορούν τις ονομασίες των τάξεων ή σε δημιουργία νεότερων κ.λπ. και την επαναταξινόμηση σε αυτές των διαφόρων ειδών. Ανατομία Μέγεθος Το μέγεθος των ενηλίκων ψαριών ποικίλει από ένα εκατοστόμετρο μέχρι 15 μέτρα. Στα μικρότερα σε μήκος ψάρια στο κόσμο είναι οι κοκκοβιοί των Φιλιππίνων που διαβιούν σε λίμνες και το μήκος τους φθάνει μόλις το 1 εκατοστό. Αλιεύονται με πολύ ψιλά δίχτυα και χρησιμοποιούνται σε γλυκίσματα. Αντίθετα ο μεγαλύτερος ιχθύς στην Γη θεωρείται ο φαλαινοκαρχαρίας ή ρινόδους, των τροπικών περιοχών, που πολλές φορές φθάνει και τα 15 μέτρα, ενώ του γλυκού νερού ο οξύρρυγχος στην Ευρώπη, ένα είδος του οποίου στη Ρωσία φθάνει τα 5 μέτρα, και ο "αραπαΐμα" στη Ν. Αμερική, κυρίως στη Βραζιλία, που φθάνει επίσης τα 5 μέτρα. Γενικά οι ιχθύες αναπτύσσονται σε όλη τη διάρκεια της ζωής τους. Στην αρχή αναπτύσσονται ταχέως και αργότερα όταν ενηλικιωθούν συνεχίζουν να αναπτύσσονται πολύ αργά. Στις επιμέρους αναφορές των ιχθύων αναφέρεται πάντα το μέσο ενήλικο μήκος τους που έχει καταγραφεί και που μετράται από την άκρη του ρύγχους μέχρι την νοητή γραμμή που ενώνει τις άκρες του ουραίου πτερυγίου τους. Σχήμα ιχθύων Τρία είναι τα βασικά σχήματα που απαντώνται στους ιχθύες και που οφείλονται κυρίως στο περιβάλλον και στον τρόπο που ζουν. Οι ιχθύες που αναπτύσσουν ταχύτητα έχουν σχήμα ατράκτου όπως π.χ. οι ξιφίες, οι πέστροφες, και γενικά τα αφρόψαρα. Αντίθετα τα βυθόβια, δηλαδή εκείνα που αναζητούν την τροφή τους στο βυθό και αναπαύονται σε αυτόν είναι πλατέα όπως π.χ. τα σαλάχια, οι γλώσσες, οι πλευρονήκτες κ.ά. Άλλα επίσης έχουν μεγάλο ύψος σε βάρος του πάχους τους όπως είναι οι θαλάσσιες πατελούδες ή χαιτοδοντίδες. Κάποια άλλα έχουν ανάπτυξη φιδοειδή όπως π.χ. τα σπαθόψαρα ή τα χέλια, προκειμένου να γλυστρούν ανάμεσα από τα υδρόβια φυτά, ή στους βράχους όπως οι σμέρνες. Σε μικρότερη κλίμακα παρουσιάζονται κάποια σφαιρικά όπως ο ακανθόχοιρος, ενώ τα οστράκια παρουσιάζουν από μπροστά μορφή τριγωνική. Τέλος τα λεγόμενα "αβυσσαία ψάρια" παρουσιάζουν σχεδόν αλλόκοτα σχήματα, πολλά από τα οποία φέρουν μακρά νηματοειδή πτερύγια με φωτογόνα κύτταρα στις άκρες τους. Χρώμα ιχθύων Γενικά ως προς το χρώμα οι ιχθύες είναι τα περισσότερο εντυπωσιακά ζώα στην Γη. Ιδιαίτερα το αργυρό χρώμα των λεπιών που κυριαρχεί στα περισσότερα είδη οφείλεται σε ένα στρώμα γουανίνης, που αποτελεί υποπροϊόν της πέψης των τροφών τους. Σε πολλές των περιπτώσεων η ουσία αυτή φέρεται σε κρυσταλλική μορφή όμοια με πλάκες που αναλύουν το φως έτσι ώστε να δημιουργούν ιριδισμούς με πολλά χρώματα. Οι πράσινες, οι ερυθρές και οι κυανές αποχρώσεις με τους διάφορους επιμέρους χρωματισμούς οφείλονται σε αναρίθμητα αστεροειδή κύτταρα που ονομάζονται «χρωματοφόρα» τα οποία και βρίσκονται διασκορπισμένα σε όλο το δέρμα του ιχθύος. Τα χρωματοφόρα αυτά περιέχουν μεγάλη ποικιλία χρωστικών ουσιών όπως καριτινοειδή, φλαβίνες, μελανίνη, γουανίνη κ.λπ. Πολλοί ιχθύες αλλάζουν το χρώμα τους ανάλογα με τη διάθεσή τους ή τον χώρο που βρίσκονται. Σημειώνεται ότι το φαινόμενο αυτό της παραλλαγής των ιχθύων είναι σε πολύ μεγαλύτερη κλίμακα απ΄ ότι παρατηρείται στον χαμαιλέοντα. Η χρωστική ουσία ενός δερματικού κυττάρου του ιχθύος μπορεί να περιορισθεί τόσο ώστε να είναι σχεδόν αόρατο. Υπό την επίδραση όμως συγκεκριμένης ορμόνης για κάθε χρωστική αυτή μπορεί να διασταλεί μέχρι να γεμίσει όλο το κύτταρο. Οι μεταβολές αυτές των χρωμάτων συμβαίνουν κυρίως όταν ο ιχθύς αλλάζει τόπο βυθού (περιβάλλον), διάθεση ή σε αιφνιδιασμό ή φόβο. Γενικά πάντως τα υγιή ψάρια έχουν περισσότερο λαμπρό χρώμα παρά όταν ασθενούν. Οι αλλαγές των χρωμάτων που παρατηρούνται στα σώματα των ιχθύων παρουσιάζουν μια θαυμαστή κυματοειδή κίνηση, είτε από το ρύγχος προς την ουρά, είτε διαγώνια, είτε από τη ράχη προς τη κοιλιά. *Σημειώνεται ότι τελικά η αλλαγή του χρωματισμού των ψαριών εχει στενή σχέση με την όρασή τους. Συνεπώς ένας τυφλός ιχθύς ή ένα που τυφλώνεται από έντονη δέσμη φωτός δεν μπορεί να αντιληφθεί το χρώμα του περιβάλλοντος και δεν αλλάζει χρώμα παραμένοντας ακίνητο. Αυτός είναι και ο ιδιαίτερος λόγος που απαγορεύεται αυστηρά η "υποβρύχια αλιεία με φακούς. Αναμφίβολα όμως τα περισσότερο θαυμαστά ψάρια σε ποικιλία χρωμάτων είναι τα πετρόψαρα γλυκού νερού και θαλασσινού των τροπικών περιοχών, τα λεγόμενα «τροπικά ψάρια», που αποτελούν ιδιαίτερο πλούτο της φύσης και βεβαίως των ενυδρείων. Τέλος λαμβάνοντας υπόψη το βάθος στο οποίο φθάνουν οι ακτίνες του ήλιου σε συνάρτηση με την όραση των ψαριών στα διάφορα επίπεδα βάθους εύλογα διαπιστώνει κανείς ότι τα ψάρια με πολύ ανοικτά χρώματα μέχρι ακόμα και διαφανή είναι αυτά που ζουν κοντά στην επιφάνεια. Σε μεγαλύτερα βάθη είναι σκουρόχρωμα με κυρίαρχα χρώματα το μπλε και το κόκκινο. Και σε ακόμα μεγαλύτερα βάθη είναι περισσότερο σκουρόχρωμα μέχρι μαύρα όπως συμβαίνει κυρίως στα αβυσσαία ψάρια. Κίνηση των ιχθύων Ο θαυμαστότερος τρόπος κίνησης ζώων που παρατηρείται στη φύση, αλλά και ο πλέον αθόρυβος είναι αναμφισβήτητα η κίνηση των ψαριών που επιτυγχάνεται με συνεχή λικνίσματα του σώματός τους κατά πλευρά (δεξιά – αριστερά), διαγράφοντας έτσι ένα ατελές S. Τα τυπικά ψάρια όπως είναι ο καρχαρίας, ο ξιφίας, ο σολωμός κ.ά παρουσιάζουν μια έντονη υδροδυναμική μορφή προκειμένου να κινούνται γρήγορα με την μικρότερη δυνατή αντίσταση. Σ΄ αυτό βοηθάει μια γλοιώδης ουσία που καλύπτει το σώμα των ψαριών και τα κάνει περισσότερο να γλιστρούν μέσα στο νερό, καθώς και τα όργανα ισορροπίας και κατεύθυνσης που είναι τα πτερύγιά τους. Την κινητήρια αυτή δύναμη παίρνουν τα ψάρια από τους μύες του σώματός τους που εκτείνονται από τα βραγχιακά επικαλύμματα μέχρι την ουρά τους. Την δε αρχική προωθητική δύναμη εκκίνησης την επιτυγχάνουν με εκτόξευση νερού από τα βράγχια και στη συνέχεια ακολουθούν οι λικνισμοί της ουράς και του σώματός τους. Σχετικά με την ταχύτητα που αναπτύσσουν τα ψάρια οι πληροφορίες δεν είναι απόλυτα καταγεγραμμένες. Εκτός από στιγμιαίες διαδρομές, π.χ. καταδίωξης και φυγής, ή άλλες όπως του δελφινιού, είναι πολύ αμφίβολο αν μπορούν τα ψάρια να υπερβούν τους 30 κόμβους επί μια τουλάχιστον ώρα. Ψάρια που διανύουν μεγάλες αποστάσεις σπάνια υπερβαίνουν τα 80 μίλια την ημέρα. Ταχύτερα ψάρια στην ελληνική πανίδα θεωρούνται τα δελφίνια, οι ξιφίες, τα σκουμπριά και οι τόνοι, που όπως υποστηρίζεται φθάνουν, για πολύ μικρό χρονικό διάστημα και τους 50 κόμβους. Πολλά επίσης γρήγορα είδη ψαριών διπλώνουν τα ραχιαία πτερύγιά τους μέσα σε σχισμές που φέρουν έτσι ώστε να πετύχουν ακόμη μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα. Από τις κινήσεις των ψαριών άξια ιδιαίτερης προσοχής και θαυμασμού είναι τα σαλάχια με τις κυματικές κινήσεις των πλατιών πτερύγων τους, σ΄ ένα ασύγκριτο χορό πέπλων, όπως και οι αναπηδήσεις πολλών ειδών ψαριών που στρέφοντας το ρύγχος τους προς την επιφάνεια με δυνατή ώθηση πετάγονται στον αέρα. Για παράδειγμα οι ζαργάνες πολλές φορές κινούνται με το μισό σώμα τους έξω από την επιφάνεια ή ακόμα και να πετάγονται μέχρι και 4 μέτρα, ενώ τα χελιδονόψαρα κυριολεκτικά μπορούν να "πετούν" παράλληλα με τη επιφάνεια του νερού, μέχρι και 250 μέτρα απόσταση. Ειδικά τα τελευταία όταν καταδιώκονται εξέρχονται στην επιφάνεια με ταχύτητα που αγγίζει τα 25 χλμ/ώρα, στη συνέχεια οριζοντιώνονται προς την επιφάνεια και με τα πολύ ανεπτυγμένα στηθαία πτερύγια φθάνουν και τα 50 χλμ/ώρα, σ΄ ένα πέταγμα τύπου "βολ- πλανέ" που διαρκεί περίπου 30 δευτερόλεπτα, θυμίζοντας πολύ τους πυραύλους επ/επ που κινούνται χαμηλά και παράλληλα προς την επιφάνεια, καταλήγοντας στο τέλος σε θεαματική βουτιά. Χαρακτηριστική επίσης είναι η κίνηση του ιππόκαμπου που κινείται όρθιο με τη χαριτωμένη κυματοειδή κίνηση του ραχιαίου πτερυγίου του, όπως επίσης και οι πολύ θεαματικές κινήσεις των δελφινιών στα διάφορα θαλάσσια πάρκα που μπορούν να σταθούν όρθια στην επιφάνεια του νερού και να κινούνται και προς τα πίσω. Άξιες επίσης θαυμασμού είναι οι συνεχείς κάθετες αναβάσεις που επιχειρούν οι πέστροφες σε μικρούς καταρράκτες ή και οι σολομοί σε συνολικό υψόμετρο μέχρι και 650 μέτρα κατά τη περίοδο της ωοτοκίας τους. Βιότοπος ιχθύων Τα ψάρια γενικά είναι υδρόβια, είτε σε αλμυρό είτε σε γλυκό νερό. Η λεγόμενη προσαρμογή – υποταγή των ψαριών στο περιβάλλον τους είναι μεγαλύτερη απ΄ όλα τ΄ άλλα είδη των ζώων λόγω ακριβώς της ποικιλοθερμίας τους. Παρόλη την αφθονία των αλμυρών υδάτων που καλύπτουν περίπου το 71% της επιφάνειας της Γης και εκείνων των γλυκών υδάτων τα διάφορα είδη ψαριών κατά κάποιο τρόπο προσαρμόζονται και ζουν σε ορισμένους χώρους που εξ αυτού και λαμβάνουν διάφορα ονόματα π.χ. πελαγίσια, αφρόψαρα, πετρόψαρα, αβισσαία, τροπικά κ.λπ. Ιδιαίτερη διάκριση γίνεται για εκείνα που ζουν μόνο στο αλμυρό νερό ή μόνο στο γλυκό ή άλλα που ζουν το ίδιο καλά και στα δύο. Η μεγαλύτερη πάντως ποικιλία ψαριών βρίσκεται στις ρηχές τροπικές θάλασσες. Για παράδειγμα σε μια έκταση της τάξεως μερικών τ.χλμ. των θαλασσών αυτών που υφίστανται και κοράλλια μπορεί ν΄ απαντηθούν μέχρι και 1000 διαφορετικά είδη τροπικών ψαριών, σε αντίθεση με ίδια έκταση βόρειας και ψυχρής θάλασσας που δεν φιλοξενεί περισσότερα από μια το πολύ δωδεκάδα διαφορετικών ειδών ψάρια. Σημειώνεται όμως ότι ο αριθμός των ατόμων του κάθε είδους ψαριών των βορείων περιοχών είναι ασύγκριτα μεγαλύτερος από τον αντίστοιχο των τροπικών θαλασσών. Τα δισεκατομμύρια ρέγκες για παράδειγμα που ψαρεύονται κάθε χρόνο από εκπληκτικά τεράστια κοπάδια του είδους των δίνει την εντύπωση ότι δεν λιγοστεύει ποτέ ο αριθμός τους. Το ιδιαίτερο αυτό γεγονός οφείλεται κυρίως στο ότι τα ψάρια των περιοχών αυτών δεν έχουν ν΄ ανταγωνιστούν με άλλα είδη στη περιοχή τους, όταν η θάλασσα κάθε Άνοιξη «ανθίζει» από πλαγκτόν που αποτελεί και τη βασική τροφή τους, και έτσι πολλαπλασιάζονται πολύ γρήγορα. Αλλά και στο γλυκό νερό, πολλά είδη ψαριών ζουν σε ψυχρά και γρήγορα ρεύματα , ενώ άλλα σε βραδυκίνητα ποτάμια ή και σε στάσιμα νερά (λίμνες). Μάλιστα πολλά είδη του γλυκού νερού μεγαλώνουν όταν η θερμοκρασία φάνει τους 37 βαθμούς Κελσίου, ενώ κάποια άλλα τυφλά ζουν στο βυθό ή όπως οι κοκκωβιοί του Ειρηνικού που κινούνται σκαρφαλωμένοι στους βράχους σαν τα σαλιγκάρια. Άλλα πάλι είδη χώνονται μέσα στην άμμο, άλλα με το κεφάλι και άλλα με την ουρά, για να φυλάξουν τη λεία τους ή για ν΄ αποφύγουν τους εχθρούς τους. Ειδικότερα το ψάρι "ούμβρα" κινείται μέσα στη λάσπη εξίσου γρηγορα όπως τα άλλα σε κθαρα νερά. Ψάρια με πλατύ σώμα κινούμενα μπρος πίσω χώνονται στην άμμο περιμένοντας εκεί τη λεία τους. Άξια επίσης διαίτερης προσοχής είναι και τα ψάρια εκείνα που ζουν ως παράσιτα. Όπως το κολλησόψαρο ή κολαούζος,΄(ναυκράτης), που φέρει μυζιτικούς δίσκους στο κεφάλι του με τους οποίους κολλάει κάτω από το στόμα του καρχαρία ή στη θαλάσσια χελώνα, ή ακόμα το γατόψαρο, (αμίουρος), στη Ν. Αμερική που ζει μέσα στα βράγχια μεγαλύτερων ψαριών, ή άλλα που κινούνται ανάμεσα στα επικίνδυνα πλοκάμια της μουδιάστρας (μέδουσας), καθώς και άλλα που επιβιώνουν μέσα σε όστρακα ζωντανών κοχυλιών, με έντονη συμβιωτική σχέση. Διατροφή Γενικά τα ψάρια χαρακτηρίζονται παμφάγα με τάσεις άλλων σε σαρκοφαγία και άλλων σε χορτοφαγία. Τα περισσότερα όμως είναι σαρκοφάγα που τρέφονται με μικρότερα και άλλα υδρόβια ζώα τα οποία τρώνε ακόμη ποιο μικρότερα και ούτω καθεξής μέχρι που φθάνουν στους μονοκύτταρους οργανισμούς που αποτελούν το πλαγκτόν , τη πρώτη βαθμίδα της τροφικής αλυσσίδας. Όταν μάλιστα οι γενικές συνθήκες ζωής είναι πολύ ικανοποιητικές μπορεί να υφίστανται τόνοι πλαγκτού σε κάθε τ.χλμ , ποσότητα που χρωματίζει τη θάλασσα σε πολύ μεγάλη έκταση. Οι κατώτεροι αυτοί οργανισμοί, αόρατοι με γυμνό οφθαλμό, αποτελούν τη βασική τροφή όλων των ψαριών, μερικά είδη των οποίων και τρέφονται αποκλειστικά με αυτά. Αναπαραγωγή Στα ψάρια δεν παρατηρείται έντονη σεξουαλική διμορφία, με συνέπεια τα αρσενικά να μη διαφέρουν από τα θηλυκά. Βέβαια σε κάποια είδη είναι ευδιάκριτα όπως σε μερικούς καρχαρίες και ράγες. Κατά κανόνα όμως τα θηλυκά είναι μεγαλύτερα των αρσενικών. Τα θηλυκά ψάρια φέρουν δύο ωοθήκες που στη περίοδο της ωοτοκίας καταλαμβάνουν μεγάλο μέρος στη κοιλιακή κοιλότητα. Οι ωοθήκες αυτές έχουν σχήμα λουκάνικου. Από τις αυγομένες ωοθήκες της μπάφας παράγεται το αυγοτάραχο. Τα δε αρσενικά ψάρια έχουν δύο επιμήκη υπόλευκα όργανα τριγωνικά που φέρουν το σπέρμα, οι σπερματοδόχοι κύστεις. Σημειώνεται πως όλα σχεδόν τα ψάρια είναι ωοτόκα, ενώ κάποια εξ αυτών κρατούν τα αυγά μέχρι να εκκολαφθούν όπου και γεννούν έτοιμα τα μικρά τους. Τα ωοτόκα ψάρια γεννούν τ΄ αυγά τους συνήθως ελεύθερα στο υγρό περιβάλλον και εκεί τα αρσενικά πλησιάζουν για να τα γονιμοποιήσουν με το σπέρμα τους. Η αναπαραγωγή των ψαριών με τον τρόπο αυτό παρουσιάζει τεράστιες απώλειες αφού το θηλυκό σε κάθε ωοτοκία υπολογίζεται (για κάποια είδη) ότι γεννά μέχρι και 10 εκατομμύρια αυγά όπου ένας πολύ μεγάλος αριθμός εξ αυτών καταστρέφεται. Ταξινομία Fish are a paraphyletic group: that is, any clade containing all fish also contains the tetrapods, which are not fish. For this reason, groups such as the "Class Pisces" seen in older reference works are no longer used in formal classifications. Fish are classified into the following major groups: * Subclass Pteraspidomorphi (early jawless fish) * Class Thelodonti * Class Anaspida * (unranked) Cephalaspidomorphi (early jawless fish) ** (unranked) Hyperoartia or Petromyzontida *** Petromyzontidae (lampreys) ** Class Galeaspida ** Class Pituriaspida ** Class Osteostraci * Infraphylum Gnathostomata (jawed vertebrates) ** Class Placodermi (armoured fishes, extinct) ** Class Chondrichthyes (cartilaginous fish) ** Class Acanthodii (spiny sharks, extinct) ** Superclass Osteichthyes (bony fish) *** Class Actinopterygii (ray-finned fish) **** Subclass Chondrostei ***** Order Acipenseriformes (sturgeons and paddlefishes) ***** Order Polypteriformes (reedfishes and bichirs). **** Subclass Neopterygii ***** Infraclass Holostei (gars and bowfins) ***** Infraclass Teleostei (many orders of common fishes) *** Class Sarcopterygii (lobe-finned fish) **** Subclass Coelacanthimorpha (coelacanths) **** Subclass Dipnoi (lungfish) Some palaeontologists consider that Conodonta are chordates, and so regard them as primitive fish. For a fuller treatment of classification, see the vertebrate article. The various fish groups taken together account for more than half of the known vertebrates. There are almost 28,000 known extant species of fish, of which almost 27,000 are bony fish, with the remainder being about 970 sharks, rays, and chimeras and about 108 hagfishes and lampreys.Nelson, J. S.: Fishes of the World, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., p 4-5, 2006 ISBN 0471250317 A third of all of these species are contained within the nine largest families; from largest to smallest, these families are Cyprinidae, Gobiidae, Cichlidae, Characidae, Loricariidae, Balitoridae, Serranidae, Labridae, and Scorpaenidae. On the other hand, about 64 families are monotypic, containing only one species. It is predicted that the eventual number of total extant species will be at least 32,500.Nelson, J. S.: Fishes of the World, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., p 3, 2006 ISBN 0471250317 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ιχθυοπωλεία Ελλάδας *Ιχθυοτροφία *Ιχθυοκαλλιέργεια *Ιχθυολογία *Ιχθυόσκαλα *Αλιεία *Ιχθυοκαλλιέργεια *Ενυδρείο Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * fishbase.org: Περιεκτική βάση δεδομένων , και τμήμα στα ελληνικά. *[ ] *[ ] *